


I Spy

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day thirteen: Spies and Assassins
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Altercember [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 7





	I Spy

To be honest, Alexander Hamilton didn't know when it happened. Loving someone like this is dangerous. Especially when it's a target.

At first, it started innocently. He met John Laurens a bit after meeting Burr. As a spy or assassin of high skill, pretending to be a spy for the British while actually being a self-indulgent spy, he shouldn't fall in love. He's told this multiple times. It's hard. John was so outgoing and energetic, kind and loud with his opinions.

Hamilton shouldn't fall in love. He tells himself this everyday, everytime, but it's useless. Those freckles and curly hair is _really_ endearing.

As a spy, as an assassin, as a man, he shouldn't fall in love. Especially with the same gender. The king, hell, no one really accepts those people.

At the camp, he shared a tent with Laurens, Lafeyette and Mulligan.

"So, how do you feel about gay people?" Alexander asked randomly one day, writing.

"I'm fine with it," Hercules said.

"Oui, oui." Lafeyette agrees.

Laurens smiles. "I'm gay, so it doesn't really matter much to me."

Hamilton had a feeling brewing at the bottom of his stomach and he felt... helpless about it. A thought popped in his head before he could block it. _I have a chance!_

Right then and there Alex knows he's not straight.

Alex writes letters to the king every now and then. As a spy, the personal spy for the king (how has he gotten such a high position?) he has to.

The next time he sees Washington he's questioned.

"Do you know what these are?" Letters are slammed onto the table in front of him. They're from... "These are from King George. Adressing you. Anything to say?"

That's not how it's supposed to go! He can't just tell Washington he's a spy. The soldiers might hear and then... he'd like to stay. "Sir, I didn't-"

"Hamilton."

Alexander crumbles under the gaze. It isn't anger but _disappointment_. He looks away. "Sir, it's just that I'm a spy and, well, I spied on Britain and they assigned me as a spy and it's just that the king has made me his personal one. Then all this happened which I had to write about. And-"

He's pulled into a hug. "It's alright, son." Alex hadn't noticed he was crying.

* * *

"Lexi!" Alex huffed, turning around to face Laurens.

"I told you not to call me that."

John laughed. Alexander's heart warmed. "Hey, can I tell you something? In private?"

"Sure." They enter their tent, away from the staring eyes. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well," John's lips smashed onto his. Melting in his embrace, Alex kissed back. "Would you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Alex whisper-yelled

* * *

"Our two spies, Hercules Mulligan and Alexander Hamilton!" George announced.

Alex joined the battler, guns in both hands, firing at every soldier.

* * *

"Alexander," Alex turned to see John. 

"John," he breathed in relief.

The two ran to each other, hugging when they meet in the middle.


End file.
